


Long day, longer night

by otp_shipping



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/otp_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many questions. How long had he been waiting to ask them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long day, longer night

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a song!fic for Drops of Jupiter.

"Psst."

Silence.

"Psssst."

Silence.

"Sam.... Saaaaam." Peter whispered quietly in attempt to get the other boy's attention.

Silence.

"Hey....  _Hey....."_

_**Whump,**_ "Heeeeeeeey." Peter whined when a pillow flew at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Be quiet would you." Sam snapped in a harsh whisper.

"Well I dont  _appreciate_ being ignored." Peter responded, trying to sound upset but utterly failing.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, i swear i will come up there and strangle you, Parker." Sam snapped, exhaustion taking over his mood. The day was one of the worst he had in years. First, Mesmero escaped and started reeking havoc on the city with his weird mind games, then Danny ended up getting knocked out and needed medical assistance. Next Ava was trapped under a car and Sam was the only one was was able to help her but he ended up getting mobbed by a bunch of people under Mesmero's control and to top it all off, he went after Peter and basically scrambled his brain, so now he acts like a four year old and has a strange obsession with Sam. God, it had been a long day and Sam just wanted to sleep it off, pretend it never happened and deal with it in the morning. but nooooooo that was not happening because  _someone_ wouldnt shut the fuck up and go to sleep already!!!  _Happy thoughts, Sam. Happy thoughts._  This day was getting longer buy the minute.

Silence.

"Psst."

Sam began to growl low in his throat.

"Psssst."

"What the fuck do you want, Parker?"

Peter began to giggle uncontrollably, "Are, are you still.... awake?"

Sam shook with anger as he stoop up and walked to the bed, crawling on and straddling Peter, pinning his arms above his head, and staring into his eyes.

Peter smiled goofily up at him, "I just wanted to know, what is it like up in the stars?" Sam's grip around his wrists softened as he listened to Peter talk. "Is there color in space? have you ever stayed on the moon? Have you ever seen a black hole? Did you fall for a shooting star? What's zero gravity feel like?" So many questions. How long had he been waiting to ask them? "Are you going to leave again?"

Sam wasn't sure why, but that question hurt. It made him feel guilty, like he never wanted to let this idiot go, never wanted to leave his side, "No."

Peter smiled again, "You have drops of Jupiter in your hair."

Sam closed his eyes, Peter's guard was down and he was talking to much, this seemed like a good idea, who knew when he would ever get this chance again. Sam leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to Peter's. Peter's breathed hitched and he stopped talking, he wasn't sure what to do so he stayed still. Slowly, Sam pulled away, moving off of Peter and back toward his nest on the floor. "'Drops of Jupiter' huh?"

Peter clutched at Sam's night shirt, causing the other boy to stop. "Please stay." he whispered softly in to the dark. Sam sighed and crawled back onto the bed and under the covers. Honestly, he was fine with sleeping just about anywhere at this point, and thank god Peter was finally quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more to this story later.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. -Otp_shipping


End file.
